1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lens system adapted for use in conditions of low or diffuse lighting, and, more specifically, relates to such a system which has a capability of collecting and concentrating the available light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been known to assist individuals who are visually impaired. For example, millions of people employ corrective lenses in the form of contact lenses or eyeglasses in order to minimize or overcome a wide variety of problems.
With respect to people who are partially sighted the problem becomes more severe. It has been known to provide various forms of eyeglasses to provide some assistance to such individuals. It has also been known to provide single or multiple magnifying lenses in various sorts of holders to enlarge the image that the partially sighted would otherwise receive.
In spite of the foregoing prior art teachings, there is lacking any means for effectively assisting the partially sighted through a means which collects and concentrates the available light to thereby provide for improved vision under conditions of low or diffuse lighting.
There is also a need for improved lens systems adapted for improved low light performance in uses such as cameras and microsurgery and adapted for use in solar collectors.